1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to voltage level detectors and, in particular, to those detectors used in battery charger control circuits.
2. Statement Of The Prior Art
Voltage level detectors are well known and have been widely used. One of such uses has been in control circuitry for battery chargers, and the like, where it is desired that the battery voltage not exceed a certain maximum level. This presents damage to the battery by overcharging. Because of the growing use of electrical devices powered by batteries and the desirability that such batteries be rechargeable, the importance of controlling the maximum battery voltage has remained, if not grown, along with the need that such control be both accurate and reliable.